Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a device for raising and lowering retractable support legs of a semitrailer as well as preventing the raising and lowering of the retractable legs of a semitrailer. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination trailer crank and locking mechanism.
Semi-trucks and trailers or tractor trailer rigs for over the road trucking to haul cargo are well known. These units generally include a truck which is selectively coupleable to a trailer. The trailer generally has wheels at a rear end and is coupled with a rear end of the truck at a forward end. The trailer generally has retractable legs located near the forward end to support the forward end of the trailer when it is not coupled with the truck.
As is well known in the art, the retractable legs can be raised or lowered by rotating a rotatable shaft in the leg assembly, thereby raising or lowering the forward end of the trailer. The rotatable shaft is usually turned by a generally S-shaped hand crank. In use, the user can raise the front end of the trailer by extending the legs and thereby permit the user to back the rear end of the truck underneath the front end of the trailer to facilitate coupling. When the trailer is coupled with the truck and being pulled, the legs are generally in a fully retracted position. When the user wants to uncouple the trailer from the truck, the user can then raise the front end of the trailer up and uncouple the truck.
Because of the nature of over the road trucking, it is often necessary for truckers to leave uncoupled trailers in public places, such as truck stops and weigh stations. While the trailers are locked to prevent theft of the contents of the trailer, the entire trailer themselves are often stolen. Once the trailers are out of public areas, the thieves can take their time in breaking into the trailers. Additionally, apart from the value of the contents of the trailer, the trailers themselves are quite valuable. When these unhooked trailers are left in public places, there is nothing to prevent thieves with their own trucks from raising the trailer up, coupling it with their truck and driving off.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which prevents the raising and lowering of the retractable legs of a semitrailer. Additionally, there is need for such a device which is inexpensive to make, compact, and easy to use. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and fills these and other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a combination trailer crank and locking mechanism.
In general, the device includes a trailer crank or crank portion having a locking portion extending therefrom. The crank portion has a coupler portion separated from a handle portion by a body portion. The body portion is generally S-shaped and permits the crank portion to be used as a hand crank when the coupler portion is coupled with the rotatable shaft of the trailer.
The locking portion generally extends outwardly from a side of the crank portion and is preferably a short tubular member with a transverse bore. When it is desirable to use the device as a locking mechanism, the locking portion is received on the rotatable shaft of the trailer portion. In this orientation, the crank portion is generally parallel to a longitudinal axis of the trailer. A pin which couples the device to the rotatable shaft is provided with a padlock type body on one end to prevent the pin from being removed from the coupling arrangement.
When the device is coupled with the trailer in the locking arrangement, the ends of the crank portion prevent rotation of the rotatable shaft for very far by abutting the underneath side of the trailer. In this arrangement, a would-be thief cannot rotate the rotatable shaft the multiple number of times necessary to raise and lower the front end of the trailer the amount required to facilitate coupling and uncoupling of the trailer to a truck. Additionally, the would-be thief does not have access to and cannot gain access to the end of the rotatable shaft to attach their own crank because the padlock type pin securely locks the device onto the end of the rotatable shaft. Accordingly, because the would-be thief cannot raise and lower the front end of the trailer, the trailer cannot be coupled with a truck and can therefore not be stolen. Additionally, the user can, apart from using the device to lock the retractable legs of the trailer in a set position, use the same device to facilitate the raising and lowering of the trailer. Accordingly, the present device provides an economical, compact, easy to use and sturdy means of preventing the theft of trailers.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.